


Blood

by jynx



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Gen, Tony Stark is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood on his hands that he could not wash off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based at the end of the Civil War

The last time Tony Stark had been able to look at himself in the mirror had been when he was seven. Even then he flinched back from the mirror or averted his eyes. Now he was older, and it was so much worse.

Now it wasn’t because all he could see in the mirror was a disappointment, a flawed product that his father resented; now it was because all he could see was someone who had ripped families apart and destroyed lives.

Pepper couldn’t have put it better. He was a bomb. She meant it a very different way, but Tony knew the truth when he heard it. He was a bomb; he brought destruction and chaos wherever he went. None of it was on purpose, but somehow he caused incidents where people died. Happy, Cap, Sal…they were all dead because of him. He might not have landed the killing blow, but he was their murderer. Their blood coated his hands. 

It was only just that it never comes off, no matter how hard he scrubbed and tried, that blood would never leave his hands.


End file.
